Rory's Message One Shot Story
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory rings Logans cell to tell him something but he never answers his phone so Rory leaves him a voice message. Did Logan get the Message or someone else receive the message? What will Logan do if he does listen to the message? What will happen?


**Rory's Message**

* * *

One month after Rory's graduation Rory get offered a job at Palo Alto Daily News in San Francisco, California and Rory accepts the job.  
Rory moves to Palo Alto into an apartment near her work the week after she gets offered the job. She make some good friends there.  
A few weeks after Rory has moved to San Francisco Rory has been sick and throwing up in the mornings and nights.  
Rory decides to go to the doctors and finds out that she is 2 months pregnant with Logans child and needs to tell him.

"Congradulations Miss Gilmore your 2 months pregnant" the Doctor says

"Thank you" Rory says shocked

The doctor does an ultrasound while Rory is there and shows her baby which is still very small.  
The doctor gives her the ultrasound pictures and Rory leaves and hopes in her car.  
Rory just sits there and rings Logan's cell number not knowing that he has changed it an has a new phone and gave his old phone to his cousin Tristan DuGrey.  
Rory calls and it goes to his voice message which hasn't been changed. Rory just thinks that Logan is screaning her call.  
But she leaves him a message anyways hoping he will liten to it and call her.

* * *

Rory's voice message.  
_Hey Logan, It's Rory, I know im the last person you want to talk to after what I did and how I hurt you by my choose when I told you I wasn't ready to Marry you; I think it was more that I was scared. _ _Im so sorry Logan, I didn't want us to break up but we did._ _I want you to know that I have moved to Palo Alto, San Francisco a couple of weeks ago because I got a job at the Palo Alto Daily News. I know you proberbly don't care but I waanted you to know._ _But thats not the main reason why I am calling.  
Im calling because im 2 months pregnant and your the father Logan._ _I don't expect anything from you at all, im only letting you know because you deserve to know._  
_I also want you to know I love you Logan and I never ment to hurt you. Please call me, so we can talk my numbers still the same._

_Love Rory (Your Ace)_

* * *

Rory hangs up the phone and lets tears escape her eyes feeling hurt that Logan would screen her call.  
Rory drives back to her apartment and Rory goes in and call her mum for advise.  
Rory tells her mum everything and then Lorelai gives Rory suggestion on what she could do but she turned all of them down.

"Hey Sweetie, How are you feeling?" Lorelai asks

"Still sick but thats because Im 2 months pregnant" Rory says excited

"You told Logan?" Lorelai asks

"He not answering my calls" Rory tells her mum

"Give him time sweetie" Lorelai says

"So have you thought about names yet?" Lorelai asks

"No I just found out like 2 hours ago Mum" Rory says

"What about Breanna for a girl or Jeff for a boy" Lorelai says

"No and No" Rory says

Later that afternoon while talking to her mum Rory decides to buy a puppy so when she is home that she isn't all alone but hasn't given her a name yet.

* * *

Tristan gets back into New York from his business trip and check his phone messages and plays the one from Rory.  
Even though the message wasn't for him but his cousin Logan. Tristan is shocked to hear the message.  
Rory (Mary) the girl of his is pregnant with his cousins child.

Rory's voice message.  
_Hey Logan, It's Rory, I know im the last person you want to talk to after what I did and how I hurt you by my choose when I told you I wasn't ready to Marry you; I think it was more that I was scared. _ _Im so sorry Logan, I didn't want us to break up but we did._ _I want you to know that I have moved to Palo Alto, San Francisco a couple of weeks ago because I got a job at the Palo Alto Daily News. I know you proberbly don't care but I waanted you to know._ _But thats not the main reason why I am calling.  
Im calling because im 2 months pregnant and your the father Logan._ _I don't expect anything from you at all, im only letting you know because you deserve to know._  
_I also want you to know I love you Logan and I never ment to hurt you. Please call me, so we can talk my numbers still the same._

_Love Rory (Your Ace)_

* * *

Rory goes through her pregnancy alone because Logan never calls her after calling him and to all her doctors appointments alone.  
It was Saturday morning and she is at her 16 week ultrasound, Rory hears the heart beat of her baby and finds out the sex of the baby.

"Your having a baby girl" The doctor tells her

"Thanks" Rory says

* * *

Rory leaves the doctors office and gets the ultrasound pictures as she leaves and paying for the appointment.  
Rory decides to go shopping because she is running out of clothes that fit her because of her expanding tummy.  
Rory walks into the Palo Alto mall and buys some maternity clothes and other baby clothes and things.  
Rory also buys some dog treats when she goes into the pet store.  
Rory leaves the shop and is on the way back to her car to go home when she spots Finn, Steph, Colin, Rosemary, Tristan and Logan talking.  
They all look up and spot Rory and starts walking over to her. Rory turns around to try and hide not wanting them to see that she is pregnant.

"Baby your dads coming right this way" Rory whispers to her stomach rubbing her thump over her baby bump "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Rory cover up her stomach as much as she can and she feel like she needs to run but she can't because Logan is standing right beside  
her staring at her and he would stop her is she did try to run off.

"What are you doing here Rory?" Logan asks surprised not mad

"I told you in my message" Rory says avoiding Logans eye contact

"What message?" Logan asks "I haven't received any messages from you Rory"

"Um she did cuz, to your old phone a few months ago" Tristan says embarrased

* * *

Rory freaks out because Tristan heard her message and Logan didn't even receive it. Logan looks at Rory confused why she is freaking out.  
Rory's cell rings and Rory anwsers it because mom.

"Hey Sweetie, Why not name her Celion or even Mandy"

"Mum I can't talk about this no and there is no way she is getting called either of those" Rory says laughting "She is pup mum not a singer"

"Fine I think up dog names" Lorlelai says

"You do that and Spawn of Satan says hi" Rory says and hangs up "bye mum"

"hey, thats not fair Mary" Tristan says making everyone laugh "and I never said hi"

* * *

"What was in your message Rory?" Logan asks cutting in on Rory and Tristans conversation

"I don't want to talk about it here, can we go back to mine?" Rory asks "Plus I need to get home to pup" Logan giggles

"Fine" Logan says and Rory gives Logan her address and they all goes out to their cars and Rory hops in her car.

Rory drives back to her place and when she arrives she unlocks her door and goes in and takes the bags to her room.  
Rory quickly gets gets changed into her new marternity clothes.  
Rory is feeding pup when Logan knocks on the door and she lets him in. Finn, Colin, Rosemary, Stepahnie all comes in with Logan.

* * *

"Ok, Im here, now explain?" Logan asks

"Here it goes one month after graduation I was still looking for work and The Palo Alto Daily news offered me a job and I accepted it and I couldn't really  
turn it down just because of what happened between us because I might of not been offered any other job, who knows. A few weeks after I moved here  
I found out that I was 2 months pregnant so thats when I tryed to ring and call you but you never answered so I presumed you had screened my call not  
wanting to talk to me, so I left you a message telling you plus a lot of other things" Rory says "Im 16 weeks (4 months) pregnant now, it's a girl"

"That means you where pregnant before I proposed" Logan says in shock and mad "Is that way you turned me down"

"Yes, but I didn't know it only would of been about 2 or 3 weeks I would think" Rory says

"So what did the message say?" Logan asks

* * *

Rory's recites her message to Logan.

Rory's voice message.  
_Hey Logan, It's Rory, I know im the last person you want to talk to after what I did and how I hurt you by my choose when I told you I wasn't ready to Marry you; I think it was more that I was scared. _ _Im so sorry Logan, I didn't want us to break up but we did._ _I want you to know that I have moved to Palo Alto, San Francisco a couple of weeks ago because I got a job at the Palo Alto Daily News. I know you proberbly don't care but I waanted you to know._ _But thats not the main reason why I am calling. Im calling because im 2 months pregnant and your the father Logan._ _I don't expect anything from you at all, im only letting you know because you deserve to know._ _I also want you to know I love you Logan and I never ment to hurt you. Please call me, so we can talk my numbers still the same._

_Love Rory (Your Ace)_

* * *

Rory has tears in her eyes by the time she is finished repeating her message.  
It is just her hormones because she is pregnant.  
Logan hugs Rory and then also kisses her making her cry even more.  
Logan gets her to sit down and sits beside her in her lounge room.

* * *

"Rory, where's your mugs?" Stephanie asks from Rory's kitchen

"Why Steph?" Rory asks

"I thought I would make some drinks for everyone" Stephanie says

"It's my place I should be the one offering you drinks" Rory says "My poor hospitality"

"That's fine Rory, I can make them, I don't mind" Stephanie says "Plus you should stay of your feet and rest"

"Since when have you turned in to Luke?" Rory asks

"What do you mean; turned into Luke?" Steph asks

"Your acting like Luke" Rory says "Just last week Luke told me that exact same thing"

"And no doubt banned you from coffee as well" Logan says "Good on Luke

"That's no fair Logan your suppose to be on my side" Rory says

"Nope, not going to happen Ace. Steph and Luke are both right you should rest" Logan says  
"I know haven't know long but I just want the best for her and if that means being overprotective then I will"

"Fine you guys win. Mugs are in the corner cupboard above the coffee maker and sugers in the silver tins" Rory says "Thanks Steph"

* * *

Steph finishes making the drinks and hand them to everyone.  
Steph makes everyone a hot chocolate incuding Rory since she can't drink coffee because she is pregnant.  
Rory leans against Logan and drinks her hot chocolate.  
Stephanie, Rosemary, Colin and Finn stay a while longer then they leave to back to their hotel.  
Logan stays at Rory's and they sit on the couch together. Rory lies down and uses Logan's legs as a pillow.

"What made you get a puppy dog Ace?" Logan asks

"I was lonley so Mum suggested I get a pet and I saw a look of her and brought her" Rory says

"You know you should give her a name" Logan says

"I know Logan, its just I don't know what to name her" Rory says "So im sticking with pup for the mean time"

"What about Coco because she's brown" Logan suggests

"Mmhmm" Rory says mumbling sleeping on Logan, tired because she is pregnant; Logan kisses Rory's forehead seeing her sleeping on him

* * *

Rory is lying on Logan and Rory feels the baby kicks and Rory opens her eyes and grabs Logan's hand and places it one her stomach and they both feel her kick.

"Is this the first time she's kicked?" Logan asks

"Yes" Rory says and kisses Logan "Logan I've missed you. Im really glad I bumped into you today"

"Im am too Rory" Logan says "I have really missed you Ace"

"Logan I want to be with you" Rory says "I want us to be a family. Me, you and bubs"

"I want that too" Logan says "I want you to move in with me because this place is going to be too small when our daughter arrives"

"I know Logan I was all ready planning on that" Rory says "Yes I would love to move in with you"

"Now thats decided we can do it tomorrow" Logan says "But your not allowed to do any lifting"

"That's understandable" Rory says

* * *

"You hungry Ace?" Logan asks

"Yes, Pizza please Logan" Rory says

"Ok, I'll order it" Logan says

"Thank you" Rory says kissing Logan

Logan goes and orders the Pizza's. Rory feeds coco her dinner then sits back down on the couch.  
While Logan is ordering the pizza's Rory gets up because she need to go to the toilet.  
Rory washes her hands after going the the toilet and then goes into her bedroom and into her pregnancy book she is reading and gets all the  
ultrasound pictures out and also brings the book out. When she comes out Logan is sitting on the couch.  
Rory puts the book on the table and sits down on the couch with Logan and leans on Logan's chest.

* * *

"I have ultrasounds to show you" Rory says and hands them to Logan

"Why do I want to see this part of my girlfriend Ace?" Logan says joking

"It and ultrasound of our baby inside of me" Rory says hitting Logan

"Ouch Ace" Logan says "I was joking"

Rory grabs the pictures from Logan and puts them back in the book.

* * *

Just then her phone rangs and Rory grabs her cell and answers sitting by Logan

"Hey Sweetie. So when you said you couldn't talk earlier that was because Logan was with you" Lorelai says "I heard him there"

"Yes he know now he's right here but being a butthead" Rory says "I showed him the ultrasound and asked me why I would show him it?"

"Hey, I was joking" Logan says Rory giggles

"Put Logan on" Lorelai say "I want to talk to him"

"Mum want's to talk to you" Rory tells Logan

Rory hand Logan the phone and he talks a while then hands the phone back to Rory.

* * *

The door bell rings and Rory gets up to answer it but Logan tells Rory to stay sitting on the couch and Logan goes to open ther door.

"So he's getting overproctective allready" Lorelai says "That was quick, He's turing into Luke"

"I said that to Steph" Rory says "She told me to sit down and relax"

"So they all know?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah, even Tristan" Rory says

"So are you and Luke coming here next week for Christmas?" Rory asks

"I still need to talk to Luke I call you tomorrow about it" Lorelai says

"Well I was thinking of inviting Dad and Gigi here but I don't know who Luke would..." Rory says and Lorelai cuts Rory off

"I think it is best if Luke and Chris arn't together in the same room. I guess it would be tense" Lorelai says

"Im sure your right" Rory says and sees Dave and Kathleen at the door "Come in, I will be there in a minute"

* * *

Logan opens the door to Dave and Kathleen Rory's work mates.

"Hi Is Rory in?" Dave asks

"Hi im Logan..." Logan says and gets cut of by Rory

"Come in, I will be there in a minute" Rory yells room the couch

Rory tells her mum that she has to go and hangs up.

* * *

"Hi Dave, Kathleen, Im sorry I forgot you guys where coming over " Rory says

"That's Ok Rory" Kathleen says

Rory introduces Dave and Kathleen to Logan . Kathleen and Dave are married and Kathleen is 5 months pregnant.  
When the pizza arrives Logan pays for it and they all eat the pizza's. They then all have some of the desert Kathleen and Dave brought.  
They get to know Logan and also Logan gets to know them.

* * *

At 9:00pm Dave and Kathleen leaves because Kathleen is getting really tired and so is Rory. Logan cloes the door after Kathleen and Dave leave.  
Logan grabs Rory's arm and places it over his shoulder. Logan takes Rory up to her room and Rory changes into maternity pyjamas.  
Logan changes in to wearing only his boxer shorts and no top. Rory snuggles close to Logan and grabs Logans hands and wraps his arms around her.  
Logan cuddles Rory and Rory cuddles Logan. They both fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Rory gets woken up by Coco licking her face. Rory turns to the spot on the bed where Logan was and is empty.  
Rory gets up out of bed calling out Logan's name trying to find him.

"Logan" Rory says walking though to the kitchen and he isn't there

Rory keeps looking and can't find him no where and goes back into her bedroom and puts the pregnancy book with the ultrasound pictures away in her bag.  
She comes back out into the lounge and sits on her couch. Coco comes and sits on Rory's lap to keep her company.  
Rory start to get sad and crying because she thinks Logan has left her.

"It was to good to be true baby girl" Rory says to to stomach "He's left us again"

* * *

Rory dosen't hear Logan re-enter the apartment with some groceries. Logan sees Rory in the lounge and goes in and sees her upset.  
Logan aproaches Rory and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey Ace, whats the matter?" Logan asks Rory seeing her crying hugging her

"I woke up and you weren't here. I thought you realised it was all a mistake and walked of on me again" Rory says crying

"I wouldn't do that to you Ace. Im sorry I made you think I left, I should of left you a note, I just thought you would be still asleep when I got back" Logan says pulling Rory into a big hug "I just went out to get some milk and decaf coffee for you"

"I have milk" Rory says

"Actually you were out of milk Ace" Logan says

"When was the last time you went grocery shopping?" Logan asks

* * *

Rory shurgs her shoulders then wraps her arms around Logan's neck. Logan kisses Rory and lets her know that he isn't going to walk off on her or the baby.  
Logan goes and makes her a cup of decaf coffee and breakfast. Rory has her breakfast and so does Logan.

"Your welcome to have a shower Logan" Rory says "Towels in hall cupboard"

"Thanks Ace" Logan says "I think I will"

* * *

When Logan is done he goes into the hall cupboard and goes to the bathroom and has a shower.  
Once Rory finshes her breakfast and decaf coffee Rory goes into her bedroom and Logan is finished in the shower, he is wearing a towel.  
Rory grabs her towel and goes into the bathroom and has a shower.  
Rory washes her body and her hair once she is finsihed her hopes out and goes into her room.  
Logan is still got no clothes on and has just finished drying his hair. Rory come up behind Logan and wraps her arms around him.  
Logan turns around in Rory's arms. Rory starts kissing him.

"I want you really bad Logan" Rory says in between kisses

* * *

Logan understands what Logan is trying to do but he stops her "Rory, we can't, your pregnant and I don't want to hurt the baby" Logan says  
"I love you and her so lets talk to the doctors before we do anything"

"Ok" Rory says and gets changed into her maternity clothes and Logan gets changed into his clothes.  
"We need to take coco with us this morning while moving so best if I feed her before we go"

"I know Ace and I have allready feed her for you" Logan says

"Thank you Logan. I love you" Rory says kissing him

"Well I would hop so" Logan says making Rory laugh

"Just for that I don't love you no more. Im in love with the guy in the flat across from me" Rory says joking

"Now I know your lying and making that up Ace" Logan says

"Really prove it" Rory says

* * *

Logan wraps his arms around her and kisses her really passionatly and feels nothing thay she has ever felt before.  
They pull apart from one another and Tristan, Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Stephanie are standing also Emily and Richard are there.

"Told you Ace" Logan says

"You called my grandparents?" Rory asks Logan seeing her grandparents there

"No" Logan says

"Hi Rory" Emily and Richard says "Logan, good to see you again, Also good to see you Tristan, Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Stephanie"

"Grandma, Grandpa, what you doing here if Logan didn't call you?" Rory asks hugging them surprised

"Well we where over in Los Angeles and thought we would stop by for a visit on our way back" Emily says

"So what's happening here then?" Richard asks noticing all the boxes that Logan packed for Rory "And why would Logan call us?"

"Im moving" Rory says

"In with Logan?" Emily asks "Thats great"

"Um, Yes" Rory says

"That's wonderful news" Richard says "We will help you move"

"Thanks Emily, Richard" Logan says

"Yeah thanks Grandma, grandpa." Rory says

* * *

Rory hands Stephanie her flat keys and car key so they can put Rory's boxes and things in the moving van.  
Rory gets coco into Logans car and he drives them to his place and her grandparents follows in their car.  
Logan are Rory gets to his place and Rory hops out of the car. Rory gets coco out of the car.  
When they start walking to the door Logan has his arm around Rory and they see Mitchum and Shira at his door.  
They give Rory a look of disapproval.

"Go inside. I'll be in soon" Logan says rubbing her back with one hand and hands Rory the house key.

"Ok" Rory says taking the key from Logan and unlocks the door.

Rory goes in and takes coco with her.  
Rory takes her shoes off and sits on the couch, resting her hands on her baby bump.  
Coco sits on Rory's feet and keeps them warm.  
Rory is lying there starting to fall asleep but hears Logan and his parents arguing.

* * *

"What is she doing here Logan, I thought you to spit up?" Shira asks

"I bumped into her yesterday and we talked I asked her to move in with me, if it isnt obvious we are having a daughter together, Rorys 4 months pregnant" Logan says

"Why on earth would you go back to her after she hurt you last time?" Mitchum yells at Logan asking him a question "She just going to keep on hurting you"

"Because she is the most smartest, beautiful most wonderfulest persons I have meet. I really love her Dad and I would be here with her weither  
she was pregnant or not I still would be with here" Logan says as Emily and Richard hop out of their car

"We know she is pregnant Logan, It's not to hard tell" Shira says "How do you know it's even yours you have been broken up for quite some time?"

"How dear you call Rory a slut Shira" Emily says coming to Rory's defence "Rory is not that kind of person, unlike you Shira, I remember you sleep  
with hartfords most eligable bathelors from hartford society when you and Mitchum got engaged."

"And whats that surpose to mean Emily?" Shira asks

"We all know your story Shira, well maybe not Rory or Logan fully" Emily says "Everyone knows you just got pregnant to trap Mitchum and get him to marry you after your affairs"

"So what. Im just trying to protect my son. Your granddaughter is just after his money" Shira says as Richard goes into Logans house

"You so are wrong Shira. Rory doesn't need Logan's money, she has an excellent job plus for the fact that she is both a Hayden and a Gilmore makes her more blueblooded than you ever will be and that she is both Heires's" Emily says

"Mum, Dad , Leave now I will not have you insulting my girlfriend" Logan yells at his parents defending Rory. "And don't bother coming around for christmas, your unwelcome here"

* * *

Richard is inside with Rory talking about his trip to Los Angeles with Emily. Logan and Emily goes in after Mitchum and Shira leaves.

"Richard, Emily do you mind if I talk with Rory alone for a few minutes?" Logan asks

"No, go for it, we will wait outside for the others to arrive with Rory's things" Emily and Richard says and they go outside

Rory and Logan are left alone and Logan sits down beside Rory and wraps his arms around her.

* * *

"Hey Ace, Im sorry about my parents" Logan says "I told them they are unwelcomed here, also that I won't have them insulting you and no matter what they say or do I will be still here with you as I promissed you this morning"

"I know you will be Logan" Rory says hugging Logan then kisses him "And Im sorry for not telling you about the Heries's thing"

"It doesn't matter Ace" Logan says "The only thing that matters is that Im here for you and always will be. I Love you Ace"

"Logan do you think we could just stay here for my birthday which is in a couple of months?" Rory asks

"Sure Ace" Logan says with Rory lying against him

* * *

A few minutes later Rory and Logan are standing outside with her grandparents waiting for Steph, Rosemary, Finn, Colin and Tristan. They arrive and starts moving boxes of Rory's things in. Once Rory's books have been moved in Logan only lets her put the books that are light away into the bookshelve and that are low down. After a while Rory starts complaining about not being able to do much of the unpacking so Stephanie decides that her, Rosemary and Rory should go out to the mall. Emily and Richard decides to go with them and have lunch before they head off back to Hartford. They all hope in their cars and Rory, Stephanie and Rosemary takes Rory's car. Emily and Richard take their own car.

* * *

They arrive at the mall and they look around for a bit. They all does some christmas shopping while they are there. After a bit of shopping they go to a cafe and have lunch.  
Rory has a hot chocolate with her toasted sandwich. Everyone else orders lunch and coffee or tea. Their lunch arrives and they eat it and Richard tells Rory more about their trip.

* * *

After lunch they are leaving the cafe, Stephanie and Rosemary went a head giving Rory a chance talk with her grandparents alone.

"Where going to head of now to the airport" Emily says "Good to see you and Logan so happy"

"Thanks Grandma, Grandpa" Rory says hugging them both

"See you Rory, I'll send you that book I was talking to you about" Richard says

"See you Grandpa, Grandma" Rory says and they walk off

* * *

Logan, Finn, and Colin get to the mall and they find Stephanie and Rosemary but Rory isn't with them.

"Where's Rory?" Logan asks "I thought she was with you's"

"She was, she's proberbly still saying good bye to her grandparents" Rosemary says

"Lets go find her" Stephanie says

So Logan, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary and Colin goes to find Rory.

* * *

After Emily and Riachard leaves Rory goes to the toilet before she leaves the cafe.  
When she is leaving to catch up to Rosemary and Stephanie Rory bumps into Kathleen, Dave, Jason, Kelly and Maria.

"Hey Rory" Kathleen, Dave, Jason, Kelly and Maria says

"Hey Kathleen, Dave, Jason, Kelly and Maria" Rory says

"So Dave said your moving?" Maria says

"Yeah" Rory says "Well college friends of mine is doing all the moving of my things for me"

"So, you want to come back to my place?" Maria asks "Me and My boyfriend are having a BBQ"

"I can't, im actually with a few of my college friends. I just on my way to meet them now and I don't know what im doing later on" Rory says "But thanks for asking"

"Oh thats fine" Maria asks and Dean comes up beside Maria and gives her a kiss on the lips

* * *

"Rory this is.." Maria says introducing her boyfriend but Rory cuts her off when she notices who it is

"Dean, Hi" Rory says

"Hi Rory" Dean says "I see your pregnant"

"Yes" Rory says smiling

"Congradulations" Dean says

Maria is shocked to see that Rory knows her boyfriend Dean. "So how do you too know eachother?" Maria asks

Dean explain about how he lived in the same small town as Rory for a while and how they dated back when they where in high school.

* * *

"So has Maria invited you to the BBQ she is having tonight?" Dean asks

"Yes I have Dean, Rory can't come she busy" Maria says

"Oh, are you sure you can't come?" Dean asks "My mum and sister clara will be there."

"I'll have to see" Rory says

"Well if you change your mind the BBQ will be starting around 7:00pm" Maria says "Hope you do"

* * *

When they find her she is talking to Maria, Dean, Jason, Kelly, Kathleen and Dave.  
Rosemary, Finn, Stephanie and Colin stay where they are and Logan goes over to Rory and puts his hand on her back.

"Hey Rory, We where wondering what was taking you so long" Logan says

"Sorry Logan I got distracted" Rory says "I thought you and the others would be still unpacking"

"Nope finished" Logan says

Rory realises she forgot to introduce Logan to her work mates and Dean.

* * *

"Im sorry how rude of me Logan these are Dave, Kathleen, Kelly, Jason and Maria all who works with me and Maria's boyfriend Dean" Rory says pointing to everyone as she says their name "Everyone this is Logan my boyfriend"

Everyone says Hi to Logan and shakes his hand. Logan says hi back to all of them.

"So Im having a BBQ tonight at my place around 7:00pm and I have just been trying to convince Rory to come. Your welcome to come too" Maria says

"Sound's good, see you there" Logan says

"We'll see you and Logan around 7:00pm" Maria says

"See you around 7pm" Rory and Logan says

* * *

Rory and Logan says good bye to Rory's friends and they walk back over to Stephanie, Finn, Colin and Rosemary. Logan has his arm around Rory as they walk.  
They all look around for a bit then goes back to Logan's place. Stephanie, Rosemary takes Rory's car back.  
Finn and Colin goes in ther own cars and Logan thakes his own and Rory goes with him. Logan is driving back to his place and is talking to Rory.

* * *

"So where does Maria live?" Logan asks

"Down the street from you several block" Rory says

"Why did you have to accept the invertation for the BBQ?" Rory asks madly "I thought it could of been a night of just you and me"

"I accepted because they are your work friends and I thought I would get to know them and even though your ex is going to be there I know there is nothing to worry about" Logan says "Plus it won't me just me and you. Tristan is staying out our place for a couple of days before he leaves to go back to New York"

"Im sorry Logan for getting mad just then" Rory says "It just im tired"

"I understand Ace, you have a sleep before we go" Logan says pulling into his driveway

* * *

They hop out of the car and goes in. Logan shows Rory up to their room and Rory lies one the bed and Logan pulls the sheets over top of her. Logan goes back downstairs and hangs out with Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Rosemary and Tristan. Then at 6:00pm they all leave including Tristan who Logan gives a key too. Rory is still sleeping and Logan has a shower and gets ready for the BBQ. Logan then wakes Rory up and she has a shower. Rory comes out and finds some maternity clothes and puts them on.

"Ready?" Logan asks

"No, im not going, I have nothing to wear everything I put on makes me look fat" Rory says sulking

"Rory, you don't look fat at all. You look beautiful and pregnant Ace" Logan says wraping his arms around her "I love the way you look Ace"

"Ok, just let me put my makeup on" Rory says and goes into the bathroom

* * *

When Rory comes out she tells Logan that she is ready to go. Rory feeds coco then they go and hops in Logan's car. Logan drives them down the street to Maria's place and Logan parks the car. The both hop out and walks to the door. Logan has his arm around Rory. When they get to the door Rory knock on the door and Maria opens the door.

"Hi Rory, Logan come in" Maria says

Rory and Logan goes in and Maria shows them around even though Rory has been her several times.  
They all goes outside where everyone is and Maria gets them both a drink and comes back and gives it to them.  
Not long after Dean, May (Dean's mum), John (Dean's Dad), Clara and Michael (Clara's Boyfriend) all comes over to Logan, Rory and Maria.

* * *

"Hi Rory" Clara says "This is Michael

"Hey Rory, good to see you" May and John says "Congradulations"

"Thanks" Rory says

"Hi May, John, Clara, Dean, Michael" Rory says "This is Logan"

"Nice to meet you all" Logan says

"You too Logan" May, John, Clara and Michael says

"So Logan, how did you and Rory meet?" Clara asks

"At Yale. We where both on the paper and..." Logan says and Rory cuts in

"Which you rarley showed up at" Rory says making everyone laugh

* * *

Logan continues the story and Rory interjects every so often.  
Rory tells them about how she works at the Palo Alto Daily news as a reporter with Maria, Kathleen, Dave, Kelly and Jason.

"So how far long are you?" May asks referring to her pregnancy

"4 Months (16 weeks)" Rory says awkwardly

When the food is ready they all sit down to eat and they talk and Rory find out that Clara knew Michael when they lived in Chicago and she bumped into him at Chicago University where she goes to Uni. Rory find out that May, John, Clara and Michael all lives in Chicago and just visiting Dean and Maria for Christmas. They are talking and Rory's cell rings so she excuses herself and answers it.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie I hear that grandma and grandpa visited you today" Lorelai says

"Yeah it was good to see them" Rory says

"So I talked to Luke and he has got Jess to look after the dinner over Christmas so we could come and see you next week" Lorelai says

"Jess seriously, no offence to Jess but Luke trusts Jess to look after the dinner, isn't he worried that Jess might burn the place down" Rory says

"Hey that what I said but Luke says that Jess wouldn't do that to the dinner" Lorelai says

"Well I glad Luke trusts him with the dinner" Rory says

* * *

"So what are you and Logan up to?" Lorelai asks

"At Maria's she is having a BBQ and I was invited and then after she meet Logan she invited him, you never gusses who shes dating" Rory says "Tall, Dark"

"Tall, Dark and Handsome, your first love?" Lorelai asks "Dean"

"Yep I was shocked when I first found out when I bumped into them today" Rory says

"So Logan parents showed up at his place this morning" Rory says

"I know I heard from my dad that your grandma gave Shira a right good old serve" Lorelai says

"She did you should of seen her face when Logan told them they where unwelcomed in his home" Rory say

"I so would of loved to see that" Lorelai says

"Mum I have to go" Rory says

"Ok bye" Lorelai says and Rory hangs up

* * *

Rory goes back and joins everyone back outside and Maria stand up with Dean to make an annoucement.

"Ok firstly we would like to thank all of you coming to our BBQ and hop you are having a great time" Dean says

"Secondly we would like you all to know that Me and Dean are engaged" Maria says "And thank you all again for coming"

Rory and Logan stays for a while longer and everyone congradulates Dean and Maria. Rory and Logan goes over to them because they are going to go.

"Where heading off now" Logan says

"Thanks for coming" Dean and Maria says

"Congradulations" Rory and Logan says to them and Rory is almost crying

"See you Logan, Rory" Dean says

"Bye Logan, See you tomorrow at work Rory" Maria says

* * *

Rory and Logan goes out to the car and they hop in and Logan drives them back to his place. On the way back Rory ends up crying so Logan pulls over to the side of the road.

"Ace what's wrong?" Logan asks "Why are you crying?"

"Im ok, It just my pregnancy hormones playing up on me" Rory says

"Ok Ace" Logan says

* * *

Logan starts the car up and drives the rest of the way to his house. When they arrive back at Logan's place Tristan isnt back yet so Rory and Logan have the place all to them selves. They go in and Rory heads up to bed and gets changed then trys to get to sleep but can't. Rory comes back downstairs and see's Logan reading a book.  
Rory sits down on Logan's lap and Logan looks up from his book.

"Hey Ace, I thought you went to bed" Logan says

"I did, I couldn't get to sleep. I need you beside me, When are you coming up?" Rory asks

"I'll come up right now" Logan says and Rory hops up from his lap letting Logan get up.

* * *

Logan walks up to his bedroom with Rory and they hop into bed. Rory lies down and Logan does too wrapping his arms around Rory.  
They lie there and Rory falls asleep. Logan lies there watching Rory sleep and then gets an Idea to talk to Rory's stomach.

"Hey baby girl, Im your father, I promise I will never leave you or mum ever again. I will always be there with you" Logan whispers talking to the baby "I also promise that I will oneday soon marry your mum, the love of my life"

Logan fnishes talking to the baby and kisses Rory on her forehead not wanting to wake Rory. Logan falls asleep with has his arm around Rory and his hand resting on Rory's stomach. Logan feels the baby kick several times during the night while his hand is on Rory's stomach.

* * *

Monday morning Rory wakes up before Logan because she has work. Rory is hoping out of the bed and the movement wakes Logan up.

"Morning Ace, Where you going?" Logan ask "Why not come back to bed?"

"I can't Logan, I have work" Rory says

"Oh, When do you finish?" Logan asks

"4:00pm but I may go out with Maria, Kelly and Kathleen after work" Rory says "So I'll ring you later to let you know"

"Ok Ace, make sure not to get to stressed out" Logan says and Rory goes into the bathroom

* * *

Rory has a shower and Logan goes downstairs and Tristan is awake making coffee and his breakfast.

"Morning Cuz" Tristan says

"Morning Tristan" Logan says and there is a knock at the door

Logan goes and opens the door and Summer is standing there.

* * *

"Hi Logan is Tristan here. I need to talk to him?" Summer asks

"Yes" Logan says "Come in Summer"

Summer comes in and goes into the kitchen where Tristan is.

* * *

"Tristan, can we talk?" Summer asks

Tristan turns around to see Summer there "Summer what are you doing here?" Tristan asks madly

"To talk" Summer says

"About what, about how you just up and quit college and never bothered to tell me why?" Tristan asks yelling madly

"No, Yes, Maybe, sort of" Summer says confusing Tristan "I quit because I got pregnant and I had the child, a girl Autumn and middle name Kaitlyn"

"So you cheated on me?" Tristan asks yelling "How could you Summer and now telling me this?" Rory walks into the kitchen to get her bag

* * *

Rory is dressed and has done her make up and comes downstairs and hears the yelling. Logan sees Rory and walks over to Rory.

"Sorry about this" Logan says giving Rory a morning kiss

"What's going on?" Rory asks

"Dosen't matter it's Tristans problem" Logan says "I don't want you to worry about it"

"Well Im going to head off to work now then" Rory says

"You haven't had breakfast yet Ace" Logan says

"I'll get something on my way to work" Rory says "Happy and it will be healthy"

"Fine but make sure you do, I'll call and check" Logan says "See you Ace" Logan gives Rory a kiss

* * *

Rory goes into the kitchen and grabs her bag walking right into the middle of the arguement.

"So you cheated on me?" Tristan asks yelling "How could you Summer and now telling me this?" Rory walks into the kitchen and Summer looks at Rory

Rory walks back out of the Kitchen and Logan walks out with Rory and kisses her

"Good luck doing anything with them yelling at eachother" Rory says and kisses Logan

"See you later Ace" Logan says

Rory hopes into her car and drives to work. Logan goes back inside.

* * *

"Im not the one whos been cheating Tristan. You where making out and screwing with every girl in sight a college and then proberbly then Rory" Summer says

"I never slept with Rory or any other girls while at college expect you Summer, your the one that was flirting with all the guys proberbly screwing them too" Tristan says mad and Summer can tell he isn't lying "And Rory is with Logan my cousin and pregnant with his child not mine"

"Im sorry Tris I just thought you went back to what you where like in High School while we where at college I got insecure that was why I flirted with all those guys" Summer says

"Ok if you where pregnant when you left, Why did you never tell me till now?" Tristan asks

"I think I know" Logan says walkining to kitchen

"Ok why?" Summer asks

"Well you thought Tristan had been cheating on you so when you found out you where still hurt and left college and didn't tell him" Logan says

"Basically and I came to tell you because she wants to meet you Tristan. I can't deny her that even If I try to it's not fair on you or her" Summer says

* * *

"So when can I meet her?" Tristan asks

"Anytime you want but not know because she is in New York where I live staying with my cousin" Summer says "I wanted to come to talk to you before she does and her not with me"

"When do you go back, because I'll come with you?" Tristan asks "Because I live in New York too"

"Tonight 7:00pm, if thats ok, I want to get back to her tonight" Summer says "We'll be taking my fathers jet"

"Fine with me." Tristan says

* * *

Rory gets to the cafe a few blocks from her work and Rory goes in and orders an apple turnover and hot chocolate. Rory pays and leaves the cafe and hops back in her car and drives the rest of her way to work and parks in her carpark. Rory eats her apple turnover and hops out of the car and drinks her hot chocolate in the elevator.  
The elevator reaches her floor and she hops out and throws her hot chocolate cup out. Rory goes to her desk and Maria is allready their at her desk.

"Morning Maria" Rory says

"Morning Rory" Maria says

"Are you Ok, you look a little sick?" Rory asks

"Im fine, just a little nausea's" Maria says "But im fine to work"

"Ok" Rory says

* * *

Maria and Rory works till lunch time and Dean comes to have lunch with Maria and Logan comes for a surprise visit for Rory to have lunch with her.  
Logan and Dean are in the elevator and decide to have a double lunch with Maria and Rory.  
When it hits Rory's floor Dean and Logan hop off the elevator and Logan goes over to Rory while Dean goes over to Maria.  
Logan greats Rory with a kiss.

"Hey Ace, I thought I would take you out to lunch" Logan says "We're having lunch with Dean and Maria"

"Logan I was expecting your visit" Rory says

"I know that's why it is called a surprise visit. That's what I do" Logan says

"Is the feaud over at home?" Rory asks "because I don't think I can listen to Summer and Tristan fighting any longer?"

"No, its over" Logan says "Thankfully"

* * *

Over at Maria's desk Dean is talking to Maria.

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?" Dean asks kissing Maria on her forehead

"Same" Maria says "Im ready to go to lunch"

"Ok just so you know Logan are Rory is joining us" Dean says

* * *

All four of them leaves Palo Alto Daily News and Dean takes his car and Logan takes his car to the restaurant not far from her work. They all goes in and gets seated and given menus. A few minutes later they order. Everyone is surprised when Rory orders a salad as an entree and pasta as the main. Maria also orders a salad as an enree and Pasta. Dean orders shrimp cocktail as the entree and steak as main. Logan only orders steak no entrees. First the entrees comes out and they eat it then comes the mains Logan and Dean both eat all their steak and Rory eats all her pasta but Maria only eats half. Maria starts to feel sick and excuses herself to the bathroom.  
Rory also excuses herself and follows Maria. When Rory gets there Maria is throwing up in the toilet bowl and hasn't locked the toilet door so Rory goes in.

"Maria I think you should go home, your too sick to work. I'll let Murray know when I get back to work" Rory says rubbing Maria's back and holding her hair up.

"Ok I will" Maria says once her wave a nausea finishes "Im Late"

"Do you think you might be...?" Rory asks and Maria confirms with a head shake

"Well I think you should let Dean know that you think you might be and then organise a doctors appointment so that Dean can go with you to support you" Rory says "But do it when you get home"

"Thanks Rory for this" Maria says

* * *

Rory helps clean Maria up and they go out back to their table and Rory suggest to Dean that Maria should go home bacause she's not feeling to well and Dean agrees so Dean takes Maria home. Logan comes back from paying the other half of the bill and comes over to Rory.

"Hey Ace, Where's Dean and Maria?" Logan asks

"Dean's taken Maria home, she not feeling to well" Rory says "Lets go"

Logan and Rory goes out to Logan's car and hopes in and Logan drives Rory back to work. When Rory gets back to work she kisses Logan and says see you at home.  
Rory hops out of the car and goes in and takes the elevator to her floor. Once she hops off Murray comes out.

"Hey Rory, have you seen Maria?" Murray asks

"She's gone home, she wasn't felling to well" Rory says

"Good, Thanks for telling me Rory" Murray says

* * *

Rory gets back to work and works on her articles. Rory finishes work at 4:30pm insted of 4:00pm and goes back home to Logan's place. Rory hops in her and and drives to Logans place. When she arrives she parks her car and there is already another car there gussing that Summer must be still there. Rory hops out and goes in but hears not yelling and gusses it is all sorted like Logan said. Rory goes upstairs and gets changed out of her work clothes. Rory puts on some nice maternity clothes and she has just finish putting it on when Summer knock on the door. Rory opens the door to Summer standing there.

"Hi Rory, Im so sorry for the awkardness this morning" Summer says

"Thats fine, I really didn't want to get in yours or Tristan's way. I had to get my bag so I could go to work" Rory says

"Well its all sorted now" Summer says "Oh and Congradulations by the way"

"Thanks" Rory says "And that's good"

"So Boy or Girl?" Summer asks

"Girl" Rory says

* * *

"So you and Logan, who would of thought Logan Huntzberger would be able to stick with one girlfriend" Summer says

"Well I did know that when we started dating, we had rough patches but got through them even after I told him I wasn't ready to get married" Rory says

"Logan proposed to you?" Summer asks

"Yeah the day before my graduation" Rory says "But look now we are here"

"Wow he must really love you to still be with you after that" Summer says

"Yeah, what about you and Tristan, whats the story there?" Rory says

* * *

Summer tells Rory the story about her and Tristan meeting at Harved and how he had changed since high school because of Military school.  
While Summer is talking to Rory about Tristan he walks up stairs and hears them talking about him and laughting.

"Your talking about me" Tristan says

"Shoo Tris, where having a girl talk" Summer says

"About me" Tristan says

"And other things now Tristan Shoo" Rory says and Tristan goes back downstairs

* * *

Tristan walks into the lounge where Logan, Honor, Josh and Jasmine are.

"What's your problem?" Honor and Logan asks

"I just got shooed down stairs by Rory and Summer" Tristan says

"So what they talking about?" Josh asks

"Me, probebrly Logan next unless they have allready talked about him" Tristan says

* * *

Back upstairs Rory and Summer continue talking. Summer tells Rory about what happened this morning about the fight.

"So do you think you and Tristan will get back together?" Rory asks

"I don't know Rory I mean I do really love him but I hurt him when I didn't tell him about the baby and then had her and he only just recently knows about her bacause she wants to meet him" Summer says "Im scared that things will get to complicated if we do and then what if he leaves us I don't know how Autumn my daughter will handle this she only 2 you know"

"Well If I didn't bump into Logan he may of never known about the baby because he never got my message because he gave Tristan his old phone" Rory says "But you can see that me and Logan worked things out Im sure you can with Tristan"

"I hear what your saying Rory but it's different I left because I though Tristan was cheating on me and I knew before I left. You found out after you and Logan broke up" Summer says "Plus Logan will be there for the birth and Tristan wasn't"

"Summer don't let that hold you back if being with Tristan. being a proper family if thats what you really want than you should go for it" Rory says

"Um I have to go now. Me and Tristan are heading back to New York tonight on my dads private jet" Summer says

"Ok well then talk to him then "Rory says

"Ok" Rory says

"Thanks for your advise Rory" Summer says

* * *

Summer and Rory goes downstairs and into the lounge. Jasmine is playing with Rory's dog coco.

"You ready to go Tristan?" Summer asks

"Yeah" Tristan says picking his bags up "See you"

Everyone says see you to Summer and Trisatn and they say goodbye back. Tristan and Summer goes out to their rental cars.  
Rory, Logan, Honor and Josh all goes out to wave them off.

* * *

Once Tristan and Summer leaves they go back into the house.

"Hey Rory, Congradulations" Honor says hugging Rory "Im going to be and Aunty"

"Thanks Honor" Rory says "Hey Josh"

"Hi Rory" Josh says

"So I see your little girl like playing with coco" Rory says

"Yeah, Jasmine, she like puppy dogs. She's trying to convince Logan to buy one for a while" Honor says

"So how old is Jasmine?" Rory asks

"She's 2 Rory" Logan says walking beside Rory with his arm around her

* * *

When they enter the lounge Jasmine looks up and sees Rory.

"Uncle Ogan, Who this?" Jasmine asks

"Jasmine this is my girlfriend Rory" Logan says

"Ello Ory" Jasmine says

"Hello Jasmine" Rory says

* * *

Honor, Josh and Jasmine stay a while longer than leaves and telling Logan that they will she him and Rory for christmas. After Honor, Jasmine and Josh leaves Logan starts making dinner and Rory lies on the couch and rests. Logan finishes making the dinner and comes out into the lounge to get Rory and finds her sleeping so he decides to wake her.

"Hey Ace, dinners ready" Logan says and kisses Rory to wake her

"Coming Master and Commander" Rory says kissing Logan back deepening the kiss

They get up and sit up at the table and eats dinner together. After dinner Logan does the dishes and Rory feeds coco dinner the sits in the lounge. Once the dishes are done, Logan puts a movie on sits down on the couch with Rory.

* * *

Rory moves closer to Logan and he wraps his arms around Rory. Rory lies back agaisnt Logans chest and they watch the movie together. Near the end of the movie Rory falls asleep on Logan and Logan watches the rest of the movie. Once the movie is finished Logan turns the Tv off.

"Hey, I was watching that" Rory says

"Yeah right Ace, you had fallen asleep on me" Logan says

"No, I didn't I was just resting my eyes" Rory says in protest

"Yeah whatever Ace, the movie is finished anyway" Logan says kissng Rory's forehead "Lets go to bed"

Logan gets Rory up so he can get up and they both goes to get changed for bed. They get into Logan's bed and Rory snuggles close to Logan and Logan has his arm around his girlfriend. Rory falls asleep in Logan's arms and Logan kisses Rory on her forehead. Logan then falls alseep beside Rory.

* * *

Rory works for the rest of the week and Maria is back at work as well. On Friday the last day of work until after Christmas and they all work till 4:00pm. After work Maria, Rory, Kathleen, Dave, Jason and Kelly all goes to the cafe a couple blocks from work for a couple of drinks. They all order and Rory, Kathleen and Maria all orders decaf and the others orders non decaf coffee. They all sit down at the table and talks while waiting for their orders of coffee.

"So Iv'e got news" Maria says "Im one month pregnant so we have decided to put the wedding on hold for a while"

"That's great new Maria" Rory says "Not wedding on hold but the pregnancy news"

"Yeah thats real great news Maria" Kathleen, Dave, Jason and Kelly all says

"So what was Dean's reaction to all of it?" Kathleen asks

"He's excited, Im excited, We are all excited even his parents" Maria says

* * *

"So Rory have you told Logan's parent's yet about the baby?" Kelly asks

"Well we didn't really need to tell them because they showed up at Logan's place and knew straight away they even tryed to say it couldn't be Logan's because we where broken up for a while. The fact is they don't think im good enough for him" Rory says

"Wow, what a ..." Maria says and Rory cuts her off

"I know what your going to say and I know" Rory says

* * *

They all talk a while long and everyone starts to leave and just Maria left waiting for Dean to pick her up.  
Rory is waiting with Maria and Shira walks over to Rory.

Rory sees Shira walking her way and mouths Logan's mom to her.

"Rory could I please talk to you?" Shira asks

"Ok" Rory says then turns to Maria and says good bye to her and just then Dean comes

"So what do you want Shira?" Rory asks as Shira sits down at the table

"I want to apologize to you for the other day I know I may not of said those things to your face but I know you heard them and they where hurtful" Shira says

"Why did you think I would cheat of your son Shira?" Rory asks

"I don't know you hurt him by turning down his proposal then you come back 4 months later and are pregnant and tell him it's his" Shira says

"I tryed to call him when I found out but I didn't know that he and Tristan where cousin and he had given his phone to him and changed his number" Rory says "And I know I hurt him when I turned him down but I wasn't ready to get married and I promise that I will try not to hurt him this time, it's the last thing I want to do"

* * *

"Can you tell him that me and Mitchum are getting a divorce because he still won't talk to me or see me?" Shira ask "Can you also tell him that I want to talk to him, will you do that for me Rory?"

"Im Sorry to hear that Shira. I will tell him but I will try and get him to talk to you if I can" Rory says

"Thank you Rory. Let Logan know Im staying at the Hotel California and hop he will let me spend Christmas day with you and him"

"I'll see what I can do Shira." Rory says "I've got to go now Logan will be waiting"

"You go Rory and Sorry again" Shira says "Also I got this for the baby as an apology, it's neutral colour" Shira hands Rory the gift

Rory takes it and hugs Shira "Thank you Shira and I accept your Apology and Im having a girl" Rory says

"A granddaughter" Shira says

"Yes, Now I really have to go" Rory says leaving the cafe

* * *

Rory hops in her car and drives back to Logan and her place. Rory gets there and parks her car.  
Rory hops out and walks into the house and puts her bag on the bentch and walks ino the lounge and sees Mitchum there talking to Logan.

"Rory" Logan says

"I don't get, how can you forgive your father for what happened and not even talk to your mum?" Rory asks yelling and getting worked up

"Please Calm down Ace, I ..." Logan says and Rory cuts him off

"Im going for a walk and just so you know your parents are getting a divorce and your mums sorry" Rory says and grabs coco and her lead and walks back out of the door.

"Is it true, are you and mum getting a divorce?" Logan asks

"Yes" Mitchum says "I was getting to it but Shira must of talked to Rory"

"You think?" Logan yells madly at his father "Why didn't you tell me first when you got here dad?, does Honor know?"

Logan and Mitchum argue for a while and then Mitchum leaves. Once Mitchums left Logan calls his mum and talks to her. Then he rings a doctor friend of his.

* * *

While Rory is out walking Coco and calming down she bumps into Dean who is on his way back home after going to the shop.

"Hey Rory" Dean says "And dog"

"Hi Dean, this is my dog Coco" Rory says "So I hear your going to be a father congradulations"

"Yep, where both excited" Dean says

"Maria told us that" Rory says

"So where's Logan?" Deans asks

"At home, I kinda got worked up about somethings and blow up at him" Rory says "I just lost it at him so I decided to go for a walk"

"Want to talk about it?" Dean asks

"No not really. It's really complicated, it do with his parents, his family drama" Rory says "I can work things out though"

"Ok" Dean says "Well I better get home"

"Yeah me and coco too" Rory says "And im sorry for just dumping that on you"

"Thats Ok" Dean says

"Well Bye Dean" Rory says

"See you around Rory" Dean says

* * *

Dean leaves and walks home and so does Rory. Rory gets home and walks into the house and takes coco's lead off and feeds her.

"Logan" Rory calls out walking through the house "Logan are you here?"

When Rory is walking up the stairs she calls Logan's name out again. Rory gets to the bedroom and hears Logan singing in the shower and she laughs because it is awful. Rory is getting unchanged out of her work clothes and is about to put some home clothes on when Logan wraps his arms around her.

"Logan I ... didn't mean to lose it at you or get worked up" Rory says "Im so sorry Logan, I love you and our baby and dont want anything happen to her and I just didn't think; I know I shouldn't get worked up or stressed out over thing but I just did"

"Im so sorry to Ace, I didn't mean for my family issues to get you worked up. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby either" Logan says

* * *

"How about we both make a promise you will try not to get to worked up over things and I will make sure my family issues stay with me?" Logan asks

"Deal" Rory says kissing Logan and taking his hands and putting them on her stomach with hers "I love you Logan and this baby you both mean the world to me"

"So I was talking to a friend of mine who is a doctor and he told me that it is ok if we have sex while your pregnant" Logan says

"It is?" Rory asks

"Yes, it won't hurt the baby" Logan says "Its only more risky if your in your 8th or 9th month"

"Do you want to?" Rory asks "I do I've missed being with you"

"Yes" Logan says "I've missed being with you like that too"

* * *

They start kissing passionatly and then Rory deepens the kiss and tell Logan that she wants him inside her.  
Logan goes inside Rory and she moans loudly and is happy and so is Logan.

"You like that Ace?" Logan asks

"Mmm" Rory says happy "More"

They continue for half an hour longer and Logan collapes on the bed next to Rory exhusted.  
Rory and Logan lie next to each other and Logan snuggles up to Rory wrapping his arm around Rory.

"Best sex ever" Rory says

"I agree Ace" Logan says kissing Rory

* * *

Rory and Logan lie in bed together and Rory is lying on Logan's chest.

"Logan can you get me that book?" Rory ask pointing to the book on her bedside table

"Sure Ace" Logan says and kisses Rory on the forehead.

Logan picks up the book and sees the title 'What to expect when your expecting' and reads it out loud and hands it to Rory.

"Hey don't mock my book" Rory says hitting Logan on his arm opening the book to her page she is at

"Why don't you read some like The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-to-Be By Armin Brott and Jennifer Ash, The Birth Partner: A Complete Guide to Childbirth for Dads, Doulas, and All Other Labor Companions, She's Having a Baby — and I'm Having a Breakdown: What Every Man Needs to Know — and Do — When the Woman He Loves Is Pregnant By James Douglas Barron, Fathers and Babies by Jean Marzollo, Finding Time For Fatherhood by Bruce Linton, How to Make a Pregnant Woman Happy by Yfat Reiss, The Guy's Guide to Surviving Pregnancy, Childbirth and the First Year of Fatherhood by Michael Crider and The New Dad's Survival Guide : Man-to-Man Advice for First-Time Fathers by Scott Mactavish" Rory says

"You want me to read all those?" Logan asks

"Well it may help, I don't want you not to know what your doing" Rory says using puppy dog eye "Please"

"Fine I'll read a few" Logan says

"I've all ready read severval pregnancy books. Baby Bargains: Secrets to Saving 20% to 50% on Baby Furniture, Equipment, Clothes, Toys, Maternity Wear and Much, Much More! by Denise Fields, Alan Fields, Frankly Pregnant : A Candid, Week-by-Week Guide to the Unexpected Joys, Raging Hormones, and Common Experiences of Pregnancy by Stacy Quarty, Miriam Greene, Pregnancy, Childbirth, and the Newborn, Revised and Updated : The Complete Guide by: Penny Simkin, Janet Whalley, Ann Keppler, The Mother of All Baby Books: The Ultimate Guide to Your Baby's First Year by Ann Douglas, The Modern Girl's Guide to Motherhood by Jane Buckingham, The Pregnancy Bible: Your Complete Guide to Pregnancy and Early Parenthood by Joanne Stone and Keith Eddleman and Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy by Mayo Clinic" Rory says

* * *

"I still have to read A Mother's Circle: An Intimate Dialogue on Becoming a Mother by Jean Kunhardt, Lisa Spiegel, Sandra Kunhardt Basile, Sandra K. Basile, The American Academy of Pediatrics New Mother's Guide to Breastfeeding by American Academy of Pediatrics, Body After Baby : The Simple 30-Day Plan to Lose Your Baby Weight by Jackie Keller, The Family Nutrition Book: Everything You Need to Know About Feeding Your Children - From Birth through Adolescence by William Sears, Gentle Birth Choices by Barbara Harper, Suzanne Arms, Baby's First Year Journal : A Day-To-Day Guide to Your Baby's Development During the First Twelve Months by A. Christine Harris, The Baby Book: Everything You Need to Know About Your Baby from Birth to Age Two by William Sears, Martha Sears, Mommy Guilt: Learn To Worry Less, Focus On What Matters Most, And Raise Happier Kids by Julie Bort, Aviva Pflock, Devra Renner, Ina May's Guide to Childbirth by Ina May Gaskin, The Truth Behind the Mommy Wars: Who Decides What Makes a Good Mother? by Miriam Peskowitz, The Birth Book : Everything You Need to Know to Have a Safe and Satisfying Birth by William Sears, Martha Sears, Because I Said So : 33 Mothers Write About Children, Sex, Men, Aging, Faith, Race, and Themselves by Kate Moses, Camille Peri and What's Going on in There? : How the Brain and Mind Develop in the First Five Years of Life by Lise Eliot aslo have to finish the book Im reading now 'What to expect when your expecting" Rory says

"Ace are you really going to read all those books?" Logan says

"As many as I can" Rory says

Rory continues to read the book and Logan also reads over top of her. A while later while ready her book Rory starts getting hungry and so does Logan.

* * *

"You ready for dinner Ace?" Logan asks and Rory nods

"What do you want to order?" Logan asks

"Chinese" Rory says

"Ok I'll go order it now." Logan says and puts a shirt on

Rory also puts her clothes back on and goes downstairs with Logan. Logan orders the chinese while Rory reads her book in the lounge.  
Logan joins her on the couch after ordering the dinner.

* * *

Evenually when the chinese comes Logan gets up and pays for it. Logan recives the orders and shuts the door and sits down with Rory.  
They eat their dinner and then relaxes on the couch together. A while later their daughter start kicking and is kicking Rory in the back giving her back pain and Rory keeps shuffling around.

"What's with all the shuffling Ace?" Logan asks

"She's kicking me in the back and giving me back pain" Rory says

"My poor Ace" Logan says "Let me run you a warm bubble bath"

"Yes please, your the best ever Logan" Rory says kissing Logan

"Do you think you could also give your poor pregnant girlfriend a shoulder massage as well?" Rory asks "My shoulders are aching"

"Well I'll just have to call her" Logan says joking and Rory hits him in the arm "Of course I'll give you a shoulder massage Ace, any thing for you"

Logan kisses Rory before getting up to run her a warm bubble bath.

* * *

Rory comes up a few minutes later and puts the book on her bedside table. Rory walks into the ensuite bathroom and see's Logan has the bath all ready for her.  
She takes all her clothes off and hops in the bath and relaxes. Logan gives her a massage.

"How's that Ace?" Logan asks as he starts massaging her shoulders

"Great Logan" Rory says "That feels nice"

"Good" Logan says

Rory finishes her bubble bath and hops out. Logan wraps a towel around her and drys her off. Rory then gets changed into her pyjamas and Logan goes into the kitchen to lock up. Rory hops on the bed and Logan comes in with 2 mugs of hot chocolate. After they have their hot chocloates they go to bed. Rory snuggles as close to Logan as she can.

* * *

On the Monday 5 days before Christmas Luke and Lorelai arrives at the San Francisco airport and Logan picks them up from the airport. Logan drives them to his house and shows them around. Rory comes out and hugs Like and her mum. Logan takes Lorelai and Lukes suitcases to their room while Rory, Luke and Lorelai talk.

"Hey Rory, I hop Logans' treating you good" Luke says

"He is Luke you don't have to worry" Rory says

"Wells thats good then" Luke says

"Hows work going?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah good" Rory says

* * *

"Hows the Inn?" Rory asks

"Yeah good" Lorelai says "Where all filled up"

"Thats good" Logan says walking back in

"How your work Logan?" Luke asks

"Great Luke" Logan says

* * *

Logan shows Luke and Lorelai their room later on and Luke makes dinner but he and Lorelai decides to go to the supermarket to get some groceries. Logan tell Luke where the closest one is and Luke and Lorelai leaves and goes to the supermarket leaving Rory and Logan by them selfs. When Luke and Lorelai get to the supermarket they hop out of the car and goes in. While they are getting the ingredients they bump into Dean, Maria and May.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke" May and Dean says

"Maria this is Rory's mum Lorelai and her step father Luke" Dean says to Maria

"Hi Dean, May" Lorelai and Luke says "Nice meetting you Maria"

"Nice to meet you both" Maria says

"Well we better go." May says "Bye Lorelai, Luke"

"Bye Lorelai Luke nice meeting you" Maria say

"Bye Luke Lorelai" Dean says

* * *

May, Maria and Dean all leaves and Luke and Lorelai finishes their shopping. They pay for their groceries and goes back to Logan's. When they get back to Logan's Luke starts cooking dinner. They eat dinner at 6:30pm when they finish they sit in the lounge and hangs out talking. Rory is the first one to head off to bed at 8:30pm leaving Lorelai, Logan and Luke talking in the lounge.

"Logan I need to know if your going to be there for Rory and this baby and not going to walk of when things get hard or go off and do stupid stunts like you did in college, I don't want Rory to be hurt and most of all I need to know that you will take care of both of them so if you aren't I want to know now" Lorelai tells Logan

"Lorelai I know you don't really like me that much and I know that you care about your daughter. I care about her and Im not going to walk away from her I have changed since college I am more responcible now an I need you to know that I would never hurt Rory intentionally I know I made some stupid mistakes but I am not going to make them this time I am really in Love with Rory so please give me a chance to prove to you that I have changed" Logan says

"Ok Logan. I will and I am glad you not going to walk away from Rory. That is good to know" Lorelai says

"Thank you Lorelai" Logan says

"If you do anything to hurt Rory or walk off on her and the baby I will make sure you pay" Luke says all protective of Rory "Got that"

"Yes Luke" Logan says

"Good" Luke says

* * *

Lorelai and Luke tells Logan that they are going to bed now and Logan locks up. Logan then goes up to his room and gets changed for bed, he slips into bed beside Rory trying not to wake her up. Rory feels Logan hop into the bed when he slides in and she wraps her arms around her.

"Love you Logan" Rory says in her sleep

"Love you too Ace" Logan says

* * *

On Saturday Chrismas Day Rory and Logan are lying in bed. Logan has his arms around Rory and his hands on Rory's stomach because the baby is kicking.

"Hey Ace, when's your next doctors appointment, I really want to be there for it?" Logan asks

"3 weeks Wednesday the 12th January 4:00pm" Rory says "and of course your coming I would never stop you Logan"

"That's great Ace" Logan says "I'll put that in my diary"

"Logan do you realise that next Christmas we will be me, you and our daughter celebrating Christmas together" Rory says

'Yes I know Ace" Logan says "Merry Christmas Ace"

"Merry Christmas Logan" Rory says and kisses him

"So the groups going to come by later around lunchtime" Logan says

"When's Honor, Josh, Jasmine and Shira coming?" Rory asks

"This morning some time" Logan says

* * *

"I have a present for you Ace, wait here while I go get it" Logan says

"But I didn't get you anything" Rory says putting on a fake frown

"Ace you know you can't fool me" Logan says and kisses her "and even if you didn't your giving me the best present already, You and this baby. I'll be back"

Logan leaves the room and Rory goes to her bag and gets his gifts out then hops back on the bed.  
Logan comes back in and Rory is talking to her stomach. Logan lock the bedroom door.

"Hey baby girl, you know next Christmas you will be here and having your first christmas" Rory says to her stomach and they baby starts kicking

"You having fun there Ace" Logan says and is smiling

"I didn't realise you came back in" Rory says

"Obviously" Logan says "But its cute"

"I would be really annoyed at you for saying that but I love you to much" Rory says

* * *

"Well Merry Christmas Ace" Logan says handing her the gift

Rory opens the gift from Logan and her eyes light up when she see the gift.

"Thank you Logan" Rory says kissing him

"Merry Christmas Logan" Rory says handing him the gift

"I knew it, you where just pullinh my leg before Ace" Logan says opening his present

Logan opens the gift to reveal a couple of pregnancy books called She's Having a Baby — and I'm Having a Breakdown: What Every Man Needs to Know — and Do — When the Woman He Loves Is Pregnant By James Douglas Barron and The Guy's Guide to Surviving Pregnancy, Childbirth and the First Year of Fatherhood by Michael Crider.

* * *

"Ace your just pulling my leg again arn't you?" Logan asks

"Yes, heres your real present" Rory says handing him the real one "but those books are for you to keep"

Logan opens his real present to reveal a photo frame that she got made with them in the photo and both their names on the edge of the photo frame.  
The photo is of her and Logan in the Gazebo in Stars Hollow. Also a mens colonge Logans favourite one.

"I love it Ace, especially the photo frame" Logan says

"Where did you get it from?" Logan asks "I've never seen photo frames like this before and I have never seen this photo"

"I got the frame made by a my boss's daughter" Rory tells Logan "and the photo was from the day of the Hay Bale maze when you visited. Lane took it when we weren't looking. She gave it to me just before I moved out here even though we weren't. I had it stored in a box of my things that reminded me of you. Like things we did together, photos and other things. I called if my Logan box. After we broke up I stored all my things that reminded me of you in it."

"Can I see in the box?" Logan asks

"Sometime later, when I can find it" Rory says "We better get up, people might arrive soon"

"Sounds good" Logan says "You first"

"Or together" Rory says "Join me"

"Ok" Logan says

* * *

Logan and Rory goes into the ensuite bathroom and they get unchanged. Rory hops in first and turns the shower on and Logan hops in afterwards wrapping his arms around her. Logan washes Rory's hair and Rory washes her body. Once she is done Rory turns around to face Logan and wraps her arms around him.

"Logan do you think we can do this, I mean raise this baby?" Rory asks having a little freak out

"Ace where's this coming from?" Logan asks

"I don't know ..." Rory says trailing off

"And to anwser your question I most certainly do think we can do this and Im going to be right with you through it" Logan says hugging and kisisng Rory

"Thanks Logan I really needed to hear that" Rory says enjoying Logans embrace

A few minutes latter they hop out of the shower an puts their clothes on for the day.

* * *

They go out into the kitchen where Luke is making breakfast for them.

"Luke you don't need to do that" Logan says "I could of made breakfast you you, since it's my house"

"Logan, I wanted to do this for you and Rory" Luke says

They sit down at the table and eats breakfast and just when they finish the door bell rings and Logan answers the door.  
Rory tells her mum and Luke that Logans sister, husband, Daughter and Mum Shira will be joining them for Christmas.  
Logan opens the door to his Mum, Honor, Josh and Jasmine.

"Merry Christmas son" Shira says hugging him

"Merry Chrismas Bro" Honor says him

"Merry Christmas Uncle Logan" Jasmine says

"Merry Christmas Logan" Josh says

"Merry Christmas everyone" Logan says "Come on in through, we are all in the lounge"

"Who's us all?" Shira asks

"Rory's Mum and step father is here" Logan says

* * *

They walk into the Lounge and Logan introduces everyone to Luke and Lorelai and also the other way around too.  
Luke and Logan leave Honor, Shira, Lorelai, Jasmine, Rory and Josh in the lounge and makes Hot Cocoa for everyone and also to chat.

"So Logan I was wondering why your mums here but not your dad?" Luke asks as he makes some cups of Hot Cocoa

Logan explains to Luke his family and tells him about the divorce his mum and Dad are getting.

"Im sorry to hear that Logan" Luke says

"Thanks Luke" Logan says

They finish making the hot cocoa's and takes them into the lounge then goes back into the kitchen for the rest of their cups incuding theirs.  
On the last time in the kitchen Logan puts the Christmas Lunch in the oven to cook. A bit later on they hand out the gifts and they open them.  
Honor and Josh gives Rory and Logan a joined present and there is baby pyjamas and they thank Honor and Josh for the gift.  
Shira also gives Rory a small gift as well and Rory thanks Shira.

* * *

Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemarry all arrive at Logan's place for Christmas Lunch and they ring the door bell.  
They are waiting for someone to answer the door bell when Tristan, Summer and Autumn arrive.

"Hey Tristan, I didn't know you where coming" Colin says

"Hi Colin, Finn Steph, Rosemary Merry Christmas" Tristan says "We just decided to come for a visit and it's Christmas after all"

Rory gets up when the doorbell rings and opens the door.

"Hi Come in" Rory says letting them in

"Hi Merry Christmas" Everyone says

"Merry Chrismas Rory" Summer and Tristan says

"Merry Christmas Reporter Girl" Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemarry says

* * *

Everyone comes in and goes to the lounge except for Rory who goes up stairs to the toilet. Rory then comes back downstairs and joins every one in the lounge.  
A while later lunch is ready so they all sit up at the table and they eat. After lunch they all sit in the lounge a talks and everyone stays for dinner and dessert.

After dinner and dessert everyone leaves around 8:00pm, and Rory heads up to bed and has a lie down.  
Lorelai, Luke and Logan stay up and watches tv then Logan also heads bed not long after.  
Logan hops into bed next to Rory and wraps his arm around her and falls asleep.

* * *

A couple days after Christmas Lorelai and Luke head back to Starts Hollow so it is just Rory and Logan there.  
New Years Eve finally comes and Logan organises to take Rory out to dinner. So at 6:00pm Rory gets ready to go out to dinner with Logan.

When Rory comes out of her bedroom changed for dinner and ready to leave.

"Wow Ace you look really beautiful tonight" Logan says kissing Rory

"Thanks for being nice Logan but Im 5 months pregnant. Im fat and getting fatter by the week" Rory says

"Ace I really mean it, you do look beautiful, you being pregnant makes you look more beautiful" Logan says "And I love the way you look Ace"

"Lets Go" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Logan hop in Logan's car and he drives them to the resturant. They go in and gets seated at a table Logan has reserved for them.  
They look through the menu and when the waiter comes back around they order. The waiter comes back in a few minutes with their drinks.  
Rory and Logan talk while they are waiting for their dinner and when the waiter come's with their orders they start eatinig.  
After dinner they order desert and then Logan pays the bill and they leave.

They hops back in Logan's car and they go back to their place and it is 10:00pm when they arrive home.  
Logan runs a warm bubble bath for them and they hop in the bath and relaxes.  
Rory lies against Logan's chest, Logan draps his arms over her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels so nice" Rory says kissing Logan "I love you Logan"

"I love you too Ace" Logan says still kissing Rory

* * *

They hop out of the bath 1 and a half hours later. Rory hops out drying herself off then goes into the bedroom and gets changed into her pyjamas.  
Logan also does the same thing as Rory. Once dressed Rory hops on the bed and starts reading her book.

"Im going to lock up downstairs" Logan says

"Uh, ha" Rory says still reading her book and Logan heads downstairs and lock up.

Logan then heads back upstairs with the ring in his hand as well. Rory puts her book away when Logan enters the room again.

* * *

Logan gets down on one knee to propose "Rory, I am very lucky to have you in my life again and I don't want to screw things up this time.  
I am not asking you this because your pregnant but I am asking you this because your the one I want to be with forever, your the one I love and want to have  
a family with so I am asking you Rory Leigh Gilmore-Hayden will you marry me?" Logan asks opening the box to reveal the ring

When Logan finishes his speech and showing Rory the ring she starts crying and at the same time the baby is also kicking.  
Rory is still speechless and crying not saying anything worrying Logan.

"So?" Logan asks and Rory just gets up and goes over to Logan and kisses him

"Yes" Rory says inbetween tears and Logan places the ring on her finger

"I love you Ace" Logan says "I was worried for a few minutes there when you didn't reply"

* * *

Then Logan kisses Rory and the clock turns midnight and New Year starts.

"Happy New Year Logan" Rory says kissing Logan again

"Happy New Year to you too Ace" Logan says after the pull apart from the kiss

"Hey Logan, do you think we could go to sleep cause your fiancee and unborn daughter is tired?" Rory ask

"Sure Ace, Im tired too" Logan says "Sleep sounds good"

Rory and Logan hops into bed and the minute Rory's head hits the pillow she is asleep.  
Logan wraps his arm around Rory and kiss's her forehead before he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rory wakes up to Logan handing her a plate of food for breakfast and it is 11:30am.

"Hey Logan, It's 11:30am" Rory says

"I know I let you sleep in. You looked really tired and peaceful" Logan says

"Oh" Rory says "Thanks"

"That's ok Ace" Logan say kissing her

"I love you Logan" Rory says after the kiss

"I love you too Ace" Logan says

* * *

Rory and Logan spend the morning at home then Logan decides that they are going out to go shopping.  
They going to look for baby things. Logan also decides to get wall paper for the baby's room.  
After all the shopping they head back to Logan's and Logan starts on the baby's room and Rory reads a book because Logan won't let her help.

* * *

During the rest of January Rory rings her mum, Luke, Christopher, Emily, Richard about Logan proposing to her on New Years and they all congradulate Rory and Logan.

Logan calls his parents and grandfather in Late January to tell them the news.  
Mitchum and Elias are less thrilled by the news but Shira comes around to the idea.

Mitchum says " You can't marry Rory just because she is pregnant, it is not right or fair."

Logan says "Im not, I love Rory and want to be with her. The baby has nothing do with why I asked Rory to marry me and it will be after the baby is born"

Elias says "Don't expect us to be ok with it"

Logan also tells Tristan, Summer, Honor and Josh about their engagment and they are happy for Logan and Rory.  
Rory wears her ring all the time except for around her work friends because they are waiting till all their family are told.

* * *

When February comes Rory is now 6 months pregnant and when Rory dressed for a work party that night and Logan is coming with her.

"So I thought we could annouce the engagement to your work friends this weekend having a small party here" Logan says

"Sounds cool, I invite them all over sunday" Rory says "Why don't you invite, Finn. Steph and all them as well."

"I like that Idea" Logan says "I'll call them later, Im sure they will be able to make it"

"Well we better get going Logan, don't want to be late for the work party" Rory says

Rory and Logan hop in Logan's car and he drives them to Rory's work function.

* * *

When they get there they hop out of the car and goes in. They are there for 10 minutes before her friends catch up to them.  
Dean is there with Maria. Kathleen is there with Dave. Jason is there with Kelly.  
Logan invites Dean, Maria, Kathleen, Dave, Jason and Kelly over on sunday and they all say they will come.

Rory and Logan leave the party later that night a 9:00pm and they go back to their place.  
Logan drives them home and parks the car in the driveway. Rory and Logan goes in and Rory heads to bed.  
Logan stays up for a bit and rings up Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary, Colin, Lane and Zach and invites them all over on sunday.  
They all say they will be able to come. Zach tells Logan that they will have to find a babysiter so if they can't, they won't be able to make it.

Once Logan gets off the phone he watches tv for a while before going to bed.  
Logan heads up to bed and hops into bed next to Rory, he wraps his arms around Rory and kisses her forehead.  
Logan falls asleep and Rory snuggles closer to Logan.

* * *

On sunday morning Rory and Logan gets up around 8:00am and Logan goes to the airport to pick Lane, Zach, Finn, Coilin, Stephanie nd Rosemary.  
Rory starts setting up for when everyone arrives. Logan returns a while later with everyone then Kathleen and Dave arrive and Logan lets them in  
and starts showing them around and introducing them to everyone.

Then Dean, Maria, Jason and Kelly arrives and Rory lets them in while Logan is still showing, Dave, Lane, Zach and Kathleen around.  
Rory introduces everyone to everyone and Lane and Zach once the tour is finished. Dean, Maria, Jason and Kelly also gets a tour of the place.  
A while later they sit at the table and they eat it. After Lunch Rory and Logan decides to make their annoucement.

"We have an annoucement to make" Rory says

"Me and Rory got engaged on New Years" Logan says

"Congradulations" Everyone says hugging both Rory and Logan

Rory shows them all the ring.

* * *

They all stay for a while then Dave, Kathleen, Jason, Kelly, Maria and Dean all leaves and goes back to their places.  
Logan shows everyone their rooms and takes their bags up to the rooms.  
They have dinner at 8:00pm and then a while later they all go to bed.  
Rory and Logan snuggle up together in bed and Logan wraps his arms around Rory. They both go to sleep.

* * *

The next night Lane and Zach flys back to the Hartford. Finn, Stephanie, Colin and Rosemary goes home 4 days later on the Friday night.

On the friday night after Rory and Logan drops Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary off at the airport, Rory and Logan head home.  
When they get home they sit on the couch and watches a movie. Rory falls asleep 3/4 of the way through the movie and Logan takes Rory upstairs to bed.  
Logan covers Rory with the blanket and then goes back downstairs and locks up.  
Logan heads back upstairs and hops into bed next top Rory kissing her forehead.

Rory wakes up when Logan kisses her head. "What happened to the movie?" Rory asks tiredly

"You fell asleep during it so I carried you upstairs cause your tired Ace" Logan says "Lets go to sleep"

Rory just nods and snuggles close to Rory and lies on his chest.  
They fall asleep and Logan has his arm around Rory.

* * *

2 months later on the 28th of April Rory is 8 months pregnant and goes into labour 4 weeks early.  
Her water breaks at 1:30am and she wakes up Logan. Her contractions are 10 cm apart.

"Logan wake up" Rory says shaking him

"Ace, come back to bed, it is to early to be up" Logan tells Rory tiredly

"Logan" Rory says then moans in pain of the contraction "My waters..."

"Your in labour?" Logan asks and Rory just nods then another contraction comes "She's 4 weeks early"

* * *

Logan gets out of the bed and quickly puts clothes on and grabs Rory's bag to take to the hospital.  
Logan helps Rory into the car and drives her to the hospital. Logan takes Rory into the hospital and to the reception desk.

"My fiancee is in labour" Logan says with his arm around Rory

"Follow me" The nurse says

They take Rory to exam room and the doctor will come in to see how far she had dialated.

"Rory, your 5 cm dialated" The doctor says "It may take a while for you to fully dialate"

The doctor leaves leaving Rory and Logan alone.

"So any names you like?" Rory asks

"I thought about Lorelai for a middle name so you can keep it in the family" Logan says

"I love that" Rory says "I always liked Isabella or Rosie for a girls first name"

"I love Isabella for a girls name more than Rosie" Logan says

* * *

Lagan helps Rory through the contractions and gets a epidural. Finally she is fully dialated and ready to push, she is taken into the delivery room.  
As she is pushing she is holding Logans hand and holding it really tight. After several more hours of labour and pushing, their daughter is born at 2:30pm.  
Crys fills the room and Logan gets to cut the cord. The midwife takes her away to clean her up and Logan kisses Rory on her forehead.  
After the midwife has cleaned their daughter up they places her on Rory's chest. Rory gets placed into a room and Logan goes with her.  
Logan and Rory sign the birth certificate of their daughter. The midwife and doctors then leaves them alone to bond with their daughter.

* * *

"Im so proud of you Ace" Logan says kissing Rory "You did good"

Rory is kissing Logan and pulls away "I love you Logan, Im glad your here"

"She has my eyes" Logan says holding their daughter

"She sure does Logan" Rory says

"Welcome to the world Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger" Logan says and Bella coo's

Logan decides to get the camera out to take several photo's of Rory and Isabella. Logan is taking photo's when the battery runs out.

* * *

"Rory, do you mind if I go home and get another battery for the camera and also make few calls?" Logan asks "One being that im not going to make it into work"

"Sure babe, while you are at home, do you think you could email my mum and send her a few photo's and also call my mum and grandparents?" Rory asks

"Of course, I wont be Long" Logan says "I Love you Ace"

"I love you too Logan" Rory says and kisses Logan

* * *

Logan leaves and goes to his car. He drives home and goes in and rings his work while putting the photo's on the laptop of the camera and writing Lorelai a short email and attaching a photo. Logan send the email then when he id finished talking to his work he rings Lorelai at the Inn.

"The Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai Gilmore speaking, How may I help you?" Lorelai asks

"Hi Lorelai, Im just calling to let you know that Rory just had the baby. I emailed you some photo's" Logan says

"She's early" Lorelai says

"We know by 4 weeks, well I better go" Logan says

"Sure have to get back to Rory" Lorelai says "Bye Logan, send my Love to Rory"

"I will bye Lorelai" Logan says and hangs up

* * *

Logan then calls his mum and tells her the news and also his dad, then his sister then Rory's grandparents and also Lane and Zach.  
Logan then call Finn, Colin, Steph and Rosemary last of all he calls Christopher Rory's father.  
Logan then searches for the spare batteries for the camera and more than one set of spares.  
Logan feed coco Rory's dog before he leaves th house. Logan grabs what he needs to take back to the hospital and is about to leave when there is a knock at his door.  
Logan goes out and shuts the door. Dean and Maria are there.

"Is Rory home?" Maria asks

"No, At the hospital, she had the baby this morning" Logan says "Im heading back there now"

"Cool, we will go visit her" Maria says

"Room 210" Logan says "I'll see you there"

"Sure, meet you there" Dean says "and congradulations man"

"Thanks" Logan says and locks up

* * *

Logan hops into his car and drives to the hospital.  
Dean and Maria also hops in the car and they decide to drive to the mall and pick a gift up for Rory and the baby.  
They are walking through the mall when they bump into Jason, Kelly, Dave, Kathleen and 9 week old Lucy.

"Hey Dean, Maria, what are those for?" Dave asks

"Rory had the baby this morning, we heading there now" Dean says

"Oh really, that's great" Kathleen says

"Well we got to go, see you guys" Maria says

"Yeah she you Maria, Dean" Kathleen, Dave, Jason and Kelly says

* * *

Dean and Maria leaves the mall and hops in their car and Dean drives to the hospital.  
Logan is at the hospital with Rory and Isabella who is asleep when Dean and Maria arrives, they quietly knocks on the door and Rory waves them in.

"Hi, come in" Rory says

"Hey, we got these for you" Maria and Dean says handing her the gift

"Thanks" Rory says and gets a hug from Dean and Maria

* * *

"So what's her name?" Dean asks

"Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger" Rory and Logan says

"That's a beautiful name son" Shira says walking into the room and hugs Logan "Hello Rory"

"Hi Mum" Logan says "This is a surprise"

"Hi Shira" Rory says "These are some friends of mine Dean and Maria"

Shira gives Rory a short hug.

* * *

"Hi nice to meet you" Shira says to Dean and Mara

"Nice to meet you too" Dean and Maria says

Dean and Maria leave a few minutes later leaving Rory, Shira and Logan to talk.

"So you started making any wedding plans yet?" Shira asks

"Do not really" Logan says

"Well I would love to help if that's ok with you Rory" Shira says

"That would be great Shira" Rory says

* * *

They are all talking when Bella wakes up and Logan gets her out of her bassinet and hold's her. Shira gets her camera out.

"Do you think I could get a photo of all 3 of you?" Shira asks

"Sure mum" Logan says

"Sure thing Shira" Rory says

Shria takes several photo's off Rory, Bella and Logan on her camera and Logan also gets Shira to take a couple on his and Rory's camera.

"Mum you want to hold Bella?" Logan asks

"Sure" Shira says and Rory hands Bella to Shira

"Hello Bella, Im your grandmother Shira" Shira says in her baby voice to Bella while holding her

Logan takes a couple of Photo's of Shira and Bella on both their cameras.

* * *

Rory and Bella is in the hospital for 5 days before they gets discharged from the hospital to go home.  
Rory gets visits from all her work friends and even her boss.  
Rory also gets a visit from Sherry, Gigi, her father Christopher and her grandparents Emily and Richard.

On the 3rd of May Rory gets discharged from the hospital. Logan arrives at the hospital with a car seat in their car and goes into the hospital.  
Logan goes to Rory's and Bella's room and then they go to the reception desk where Logan fills out discharge papers.  
Logan and Rory walk out of the hospital and Logan is carrying Bella and puts her in her seat and buckles her up.

Rory hops into the car and Logan drives them home. When they get there, there are several cars parked down the street.  
Rory gets Bella out of the car while Logan gets her bag out of the car. They walk in together with Rory carrying Bella.  
There is a welcome home banner for Rory and Bella hung up and there is Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Rosemary, Shira, Tristan, Summer, Autumn, Lorelai, Luke,  
Christopher Gigi, Honor, Jasmine, Josh, Emily, Richard, Dean, Maria, Jason, Kelly, Kathleen and Dave are all there to welcome Rory and Bella home.

* * *

A while later after the party everyone leaves except Rory, Logan. Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Gigi, Shira, Emily and Richard all goes back to their hotel room.  
Rory and Logan goes up stairs and checks on Bella who is still asleep. Rory also decides to go to sleep for a while.  
Logan goes down stairs and takes coco for a walk while Rory is sleeping then feed coco when he gets back then starts making dinner.  
When Rory wakes up 1 hour later Bella wakes up and Rory goes into the nursary and lifts Bella out.

"Hey Angel, you Hungry?" Rory asks Bella cooing

Rory sits in the chair and breast feed's Bella. When Rory finishes breast feeding Bella, she burps Bella and is sitting in the rocking chair getting Bella back to sleep.  
Rory is rocking back and forth in the chair and singing to Bella when Logan walks in and kisses Rory.

"Hey Ace, dinners ready" Logan says "So you head downstair and I'll put Bella to bed"

"Ok" Rory say kissing Logan and handing him Bella

Rory heads downstairs and Logan comes down a few minutes after Rory.  
They sit down at the table and eat dinner. Mashed potato, roast chicken and vegetables with gravy.  
After dinner Rory helps Logan clean up the dishes then she goes to bed and reads.  
Logan watches Tv for a while in the lounge and locks up the house.

* * *

When Logan heads to bed after watching a movie, he checks in on Bella first before going into his bed room and hoping into bed next to Rory who has fallen asleep.  
He lies down beside her and wraps his arms around her.

At about midnight Bella wakes up crying and Rory hears her on the monitor.

"Logan, can you deal with Bella, she's crying" Rory says tiredly

"Sure thing Ace" Logan says kissing Rory's forhead and hops out of Bed

Logan goes into Bella's nursary and takes her out of her crib and evenually gets her to stop crying.  
He also changes her diaper as well.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Rory and Logan decide on the wedding date sunday December the 18th.  
Then over the next 8 months they start planning the wedding and reception and also sending out invites.  
Rory gets her mum to save rooms for guests at the Inn. The cermoney is going to be by the lake.  
Rory gets Sookie to organises all the catering for the wedding. They send save the date invertations.

_**Date of Wedding:**_ Sunday December the 18th 2011.

_**Location:**_ Stars Hollow, Lake by the Dragonfly Inn

**_Time:_** 4:00pm

_**Reception:**_ Stars Hollow, Dragonfly Inn

_**Time:**_ 8:30pm

_Reply by 30 November 2011._

* * *

Once they send out the invertations Rory asks Lane to be her Maiden Of Honour.  
Her friends Paris, Madeline, Louise, Stephanie and Rosemary her bridesmaids. Gigi is her flower girl.  
Rory asks Christopher to walk her down the aisle.

Logan asks Tristan to be his best man.  
Colin, Finn, Robert a 2 other guys Jake and Austin he knows to be his groomsmen.

A couple months before the wedding Rory and Bella head to Stars Hollow for a visit and so they can meet Bella while she is there Shira, her mum and Honor  
all goes with her shopping to find a wedding dress in Hartford. They finally find the one and Rory buys it.

When Rory, Bella and Lorelai goes back to Stars Hollow they stop of at the crap shack and Lorelai looks after the dress there.  
They then head out to Lukes dinner for lunch. Lorelai goes in and just as Rory is about to enter Lukes her cell rings and it is Logan.

* * *

"Hey Ace, How was your shopping trip with my mum, sister and your mum this morning?" Logan asks

"Hey Logan, yeah it was good" Rory says

"Dada" Bella says her first words

"Hey Logan, it seems to me that Bella is missing you" Rory says

"I heard her Ace" Logan says "I missing you girls too, I'll see you too at the airport"

"We will see you soon, Love you Logan"

"You too Ace and Bella" Logan says

Rory and Logan hangs up the phone and Logan does too.

* * *

Rory and Bella goes into the dinner and Rory sits at the table where Lorelai is.

"Hey what took so long?" Lorelai asks

"Logan rang to see how shopping went" Rory says "Plus he just missing us"

"And while I was talking to Logan, Bella said Dada and Logan heard her as well" Rory says

"That's so cute, she misses Logan already" Lorelai says and Luke comes over

"Whats cute?" Luke asks "And did I heard you say someone misses Logan?"

"Yeah, Mum was saying that Bella misses Logan because I was on the phone to Logan just before and Bella said her first words Dada" Rory says

"Oh, that is cute" Luke says

* * *

"So what will it be?" Luke asks

"Just coffee" Rory says "I'll have to leave soon"

"Sure" Luke says and goes away

"What time is your flight?" Lorelai asks

"3:20pm" Rory says and Luke bring her coffee over.

Rory has her coffee and then heads off to Lorelai's.

"We are heading off now" Rory says "Bye Mum"

"See you sweetie, See you Bella" Lorelai says "Call when you and Bella get home"

"I will" Rory say "Bye"

* * *

Rory leaves the dinner and starts heading back to her mums place and bumps into Shane, Jess, Lindsay and her husband Johnathan.

"Hello Rory" Jess, Shane and Lindsay says

"Hi Jess, Shane, Lindsay, nice talking to you but I have to go" Rory says and rushes off

Rory arrives back at Lorelai's. Rory puts Bella down in her play pen and gives her a toy while getting her bags ready to leave for the airport.  
Rory grabs her bags, plane ticket and Bella car seat. Rory comes out and Rory hears a car pulling up into the drive.  
Rory goes and looks and sees that it is Frank. He comes to the door and Rory tells Franks to come in as she picking Bella up.

"Hey Rory, ready to go?" Frank asks "Do you need any help with the bags?"

"Yeah, thanks Frank" Rory says and Frank takes the bags and puts it into the car.

* * *

Rory grabs the car seat and Bella's toys and locks her mums house up and puts the car seat in then puts Bella in her car seat.  
Rory then hops in beside Bella. Franks drives Rory and Bella to the airport.

"So not long now to go till the wedding" Frank says

"You got it Frank" Rory says

"You excited?" Frank asks

"Yeah, I am, I can't wait to marry him" Rory says "And he really love Bella"

"I know, I have seen him with her" Frank says "and I know he loves being in both your lives"

* * *

They arrive at the airport and Rory hops out of the car and Rory gets Bella out of her car seat as Frank get her bags out of the car.  
Rory grabs the car seat and get her bags from Frank and goes in to the airport carrying Bella.  
Rory checks in for their flight and all their bags and the car seat.  
Rory and Bella then heads to a cafe and orders a hot chocolate while waiting for her flight.  
While she is waiting Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Stephanie comes up behind her.

"Hey love, Bella" Finn says

"Hey Bella, Reporter girl" Colin says

"Hey Rory, Bella" Rosemary and Stephanie says

"Rosemary, Finn, Colin, Steph what are you all doing here?" Rory asks

"Well Love we thought we would join you while your waiting to catch your flight back home to Huntz" Finn says

Rory has her hot chocolate and hangs out with Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Stephanie until her and Bella have to leave and go to the departure lounge.  
A while later at 3:20pm their plane starts to board and Rory and Bella are one of the first.

* * *

their plane take off at 3:25pm and head Bella sleeps through most of the flight.  
The plane lands in San Jose airport at 9:30pm and Rory and Bella hop of the airplane.  
Rory carries her all the way through security and to the baggage claim area where Logan is waiting for them.

"Dada" Bella says

"Hey baby girl" Logan say kissing Bella's forehead

"Hey Ace" Logan says and kisses Rory "I'll get the bags and the car seat"

"I missed you Logan, so did Bella" Rory says

"I missed both of my girl and fiancee" Logan says

Logan goes and grabs Rory and Bella's bags and Bella's car seat and goes back over to Rory.

"Lets go home" Logan says walking out to the car beside Rory.

* * *

When they get to the car Logan puts Bella's car seat in the car then the bags in the boot.  
Rory puts Bella in her car seat and does her belt up. Rory then hops in the car beside Logan.  
Logan also hops into the car and drives them home. On the drive home Rory and Bella both fall asleep.  
A while later they arrive home and Logan unlocks the house taking their bags in and then he un does Bella's belt and takes her in and puts her in her crib.

"Nighty night Bella" Logan says kissing Bella's forehead "Sleep tight, daddy loves you"

Logan is leaving the nursary when Rory comes in and goes into her bed room, Logan follows her.

"Hey Ace, you tired too?" Logan asks Rory nods

"Yes, Is Bella asleep?" Rory asks

"Yep" Logan says hoping into bed next to Rory wrapping his arms around her.

They both fall asleep and Rory gets up a while later when Bella wakes up hungry so Rory breast feeds her and burps her and puts her back to sleep.

* * *

The week of the wedding come and Rory, Bella and Logan fly to Hartford on the Monday the 12th December 2011.  
The guests arrives on the friday morning and checks into the Inn.  
Rory has her batchlorette Party on Friday the 16th December while Logan looks after Bella and stays at the Inn.  
They go out clubbing and has several drinks. The night ends at 10pm and Rory and Lorelai head back to the crap shack.

The next night is Logan's bachelor party so Lorelai picks Bella up because Rory can't see Logan the day or night before the wedding.  
While Logan spends his night to with the Guys at Rich Mans Shoes Rory is at her mums place with some of her friends and they are having a movie night.  
Rory goes and check in on Bella every so often when she hears Bella make a sound.

* * *

The day of the wedding finally comes and Rory gets up around 9:30pm and has a shower while Bella is still asleep.  
When Bella awakes up Rory feeds her in her high chair. Rory then cleans her up.

A while later her bridesmaids and friends help her get dressed for her wedding. Lane and Lorelai puts Rory's hair up.  
Rory then puts her make up then she is ready. Rory then gets Bella changed and dressed for the wedding

The wedding starts at 4:00pm. Madison, Louise, Paris, Stephanie, Rosemary and Lane walks down the asile and Lane is carrying Bella.  
The wedding march starts as everyone walks down the aisle then Rory and Christopher and Gigi is the last to walk down the aisle throwing flowers on the ground.  
Now Rory is standing beside Logan by the lake. They say their vows then comes the I do's and Rory and Logan both say I do and exchage rings.

"You my now kiss the bride" The reverand says and Rory and Logan kiss.

They then both sign the papers.

* * *

After the ceremony they get photo's taken.

***** A whole group photo of all the guests.  
***** Rory, Lane, Madison, Louise, Paris, Stephanie, Rosemary, Gigi and Bella  
***** Tristan, Colin, Finn, Austin, Jake and Robert.  
***** Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Bella and Gigi  
***** Logan, Honor, Josh, Jasmine, Elias, Mitchum, Shira and Bella  
***** Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Gigi, Logan, Honor, Josh, Jasmine, Elias, Mitchum, Shira and Bella.  
***** Rory, Lane, Madison, Louise, Paris, Stephanie, Rosemary, Gigi, Bella, Tristan, Colin, Finn, Austin, Jake and Robert.

* * *

After the photo's are taken all the guests go in and the reception starts. As they go in the guest congraulates Rory and Logan.  
Once all the guests are sitting at the table Sookie's waiters brings out the dinner.  
After dinner and desert it is time to make the speeches and Lane is the first to make a speech.  
After Lane finishes Tristan is the next to make a speech. At the end everyone gives them both a around of applause.  
After the speeches Rory has her first dance with Logan as a married couple.  
Rory also dances with Luke and Christopher. Logan dances with his mum.

Later that night Rory and Logan cut the wedding cake and all the guests gets a piece.

* * *

All the guest start leaving at 10:00pm and the tidy starts. Rory and Logan both says good night to Bella and gives her a kiss.  
Lorelai and Luke takes Bella back to their place because Rory and Logan leave on their honey moon the next day in the morning.  
Rory and Logan head up to the honeymoon suite where Rory and Logan will be sleeping the night.  
Rory and Logan head up to bed because it is late, they get undressed and hop into bed and Logan wraps his arms around Rory.

"It was perfect" Rory says "Bella look so cute in her dress"

"I know and your dress was breath takenly beatuiful just like the woman I married" Logan says kissing his wife "I loved that dress on you Ace"

"Thanks Logan, but we need to get to sleep or we will miss out flight" Rory says

"Yes Ace" Logan says kissing Rory

* * *

The next morning Rory and Logan gets up, has a shower and gets dressed, they go down and Sookie has breakfast for them all ready.  
They eat breakfast then they go back upstairs and grabs their bags.  
They say goodbye to all their guests and Frank arrives to pick them up and take them to the airport.  
Logan puts their bags in the car and they hop in and Frank drives them to the airport.  
When they arrive Rory and Logan check in for their flight to Singapore and they go to a cafe and has coffee then goes to the departure lounge waiting to board the plane.

"Logan do you realise this is the longest time we have spent away together away from Bella?" Rory asks

"I do Ace, but it is only 2 weeks, we can survive that long away from her" Logan says

Rory just smiles at Logan and lies on his shoulder. "I know, I just worry to much" Rory says

20 minutes later they board the plane and flies to Singapore.

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading My Story _**  
**_Please Write a Review_**  
**_I will write a sequal so look out for it_**


End file.
